just plain crazy
by Cissy Malfroy
Summary: just lately, things started to go crazy...especially with harry and hermione go with them as they encounter sweet revenges, love sick puppies, sarcastic housemates and sexual tension...the fun had just started! first story so please be kind!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter so bad I promise if I own it it will not be harry/ginny any more harry/hermione forever!

**Author's note**: This is my first story please be kind. R/R please constructive criticism is the best. Suggestions are also an option. Pairings: Harry /Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Draco/Ginny AND Voldie/Bellatrix (I'm a bit crazy now…hehehehehehehe just joking. Seriously I'd rather have Dumbledore/Mc Gonagall than them! Hehe tese two pairs are not and never be included in this fic.) I. Promise. Diff. POVs.

Title: Just Plain Crazy

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

Harry POV

God. I cant still believe it. I am the headboy. And Ron is the quiddich Captain. Mc Gonagall switched us places. But its okay. I know I can handle it. As I'm going to the train, I saw Hermione with Ginny. She was holding the headgirl badge with her. "Hey Mate!" a familiar male voice whispered. It was Ron. I was kinda shocked. "hey Ron. How's summer?" I replied. "fine. Lets go. Hogwarts Express will be out in a minute. The Headboy and the Quiddich Captain don't want to miss it right?" he said "ok. Lets go." I said.

We entered the train. "well bye Harry" said Ron. "why?" I said. "because you are going to the headboy carriage." He said. "okay I just forgot. Bye." I said. As I was going to the carriage, I saw Seamus. "hey, mr. headboy, your girlfriend-I mean your headgirl was waiting for you there. I heard Mc Gonagall fuming. Go now." He said. Then I nodded at him. That Seamus. He wanted me and Mione to get together since last year. But were just friends and nothing can change that. Right?

After several carriages, I saw a carriage at the left. At top of it, said HEADBOY. And on the right, HEADGIRL. Which Hermione was there. From the right carriage I heard a voice "okay then Hermione. I think Potter is here. Go get him. Go now" said the voice which I reckon was Mc Gonagall's. "yes, professor" Hermione replied. I heard the creaking sound of the carriage. As she open the door, I saw a averaged height girl, waist-length curly dirty blonde hair, and thin face and lips, with the curves with the right places. And chocolate brown eyes. And there she is. My bestfriend. My girl-bestfriend. Hermione Jane Granger. As she entered, I couldn't help but smile. Then she also smiled at me. "hey, Harry." She said. "hey" I replied. "what's up?" she asked. Then a knock on the door, interrupted our conversation. It's was Mc Gonagall. Same ol' Mc Gonagall. "good day, Harry and Hermione. Before I explain your duties as the headboy and girl this year, please change your muggle clothes to our new uniform." She said. Yeah. That fucked-up freakin' uniform. The new Hogwarts uniform. It was like this. For the boys, polo-t shirt w/ tie (different colors for diff. houses. Mainly for me, gold and scarlet for Gryffindor.) black pants, and the one you are wearing before the suit, I forgot what it is. Then the robes. I was like a wizard attending the Oscars or the Golden Globe. For the girls, polo-t shirt and tie (diff. colors for diff. houses) above the knee checkered skirt (for Gryffindor gold and scarlet), jacket (black) and after knee black boots. Then the robes. It was like muggle uniform with robes as the outside clothing.

After changing clothes, Mc Gonagall, called us. "as the heaboy and girl, you are going to patrol corridors every night, plan school activities mainly Hogsmeade trips and your grad ball. Maintain the cleanliness, peace and order of a certain place. And you have to assign where and when the prefects are going to patrol. And finally as the headboy and girl you have your own room. But there are divisons. But you can still study and stay at the Gryffindor common room if you want. We have new teachers now. I am not your head or the house anymore. Nymphadora Tonks is your new DADA teacher and Gryffindor head of the house. While Samantha Brown was your new Transfiguration teacher. I expect your best behavior towards these new teachers. So I may leave you now." She said.

After she's gone, me and Hermione continued our conversation. Then a woman knocked the door. "anything for you, my dears?" the woman asked. "two pumpkin pasties, one Bertie Bott's every flavor beans and one chocolate frogs" I said. Then she gave it to us. We ate it while starting a conversation. After eating, we heard the train taking its stop. "come on Harry. We're here." Hermione said. "okay. Coming" I said. When we gone out of the train a familiar voice welcomed us. "firs' years firs' years, over here please." Said the voice. It was Hadgrid's. "look Harry, there are the thestrals with carriages, Ron, Ginny come on. Get inside." Said Hermione. After we got inside, Ron, in my opinion was slightly annoyed because Pig won't stop freakin' out. After several minutes, we are at Hogwarts. _Finally._

While we are getting inside, we see a floating dungbombs which is a welcome for firs' years by Peeves. Followed by the horse riding of Bloody Baron and Nearly Headless Nick. When the sorting was finished, Prof. Mc Gonagall stood up. "Welcome to another year of fun and excitement at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. As you can see, we have a different dress codes. We are trying our best we can to take back the older one. And due to the war that happened, some of our _beloved_ teachers died. And as the headmistress, we hired another teachers who can satisfy your cravings of knowledge. Taking the post as the DADA teacher, she is the assistant head auror for the Ministry of Magic, a good member of Order of the Phoenix, and a Hogwarts' alumna herself. Please welcome Proffesor Nymphadora Tonks, our new DADA teacher and Gryffindor Head of the House." Tonks stood up and everyone clapped. "Taking as the post as the Transfiguration teacher, the _'supergirl'_ of the Puddlemere United, lets give a big hand to our new Transfiguration teacher Professor Samantha Brown." A older version of Lavender stood up. Some of the boys can't help but stare. _Especially Ron_. "your elder sis, Lavvy?" Hermione asked. "yeah. She had knack for Transfiguration, while me for divination." Lavender said. "enjoy the feast my beloved students. For tomorrow will be a brand new day for all of us" Professor Mc Gonagall said. After the feast, me and Hermione will guide the first year Gryffindors to their dorms.

Well? What a bout it? Wat do ya tink? Please review. Samantha Brown is the sister of Lavender. She is friends with Charlie Weasley. As my fellow reviewers, I want you to decide if there will be happening between them or not but my original plan is there will be…depends on ur votes and the flow of the story….the craziness of the story will start at the next chappy!


End file.
